


Welcome home

by JessicaMariana



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comes home one day to get quite the warm welcoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/gifts).



Peter opens the front door, happy to be home after a long day at the pool practising, and sees Khan bending over Sherlock over the back of their couch.

Sherlock's trousers are pooled around his ankles and Khan's right hand is cupping his ass, spreading the cheeks. Lube is running down the inside of Sherlock's thighs. Khan's lips are parted, pressing his teeth against Sherlock's neck, his other hand in a firm grip around it. Sherlock's eyes are closed, his face is flushed and he's panting.

Peter swallows hard, and gently closes the door behind him, but doesn't bother being quiet. They know he's back, they know he's watching them.

Khan leans back, straightens himself, and looks over his shoulder. He loosens his grip on Sherlock's neck, making the other gasp for air, and urges Peter forward by wriggling a finger at him.

Peter, feeling somewhat confused, but aroused at the sight, steps forward and gasps when Khan's lips lock with his. His knees go soft, but he manages to stay upright.

Sherlock turns over and kisses Peter's shoulder, his arm, and continues down to his hip where he starts to pull down his trousers.

Peter is lost in the sudden wave of arousal and lets out a moan when Sherlock's lips graze the head of his hardening cock and scatters his hot breath over it. Khan chuckles, his deep voice vibrating through Peter's body, making him shiver.

Sherlock laps eagerly on Peter's cock as Khan proceeds to undress him. Peter steals a kiss from Khan's bare, muscular torso whenever he has the chance. Sherlock hums between his legs, sucking the hardened length as deep as he can manage, and then some. He swallows around it, causing a guttural moan to escape Peter's lips. Peter grabs Khan by the shoulders and clings to him.

"Welcome home," Kahn murmurs into his ear and nips at it.

Slowly Peter's legs begin to give way and he sinks to his knees, forcing Khan and Sherlock to momentarily let go.

When seated, Sherlock also sits down on his knees, crawling over Peter, wrapping his arms around Peter's waist and continuing his ministrations. Khan kneels behind Sherlock and strokes his back, letting his hand slide down the curve of it, over his ass. He spreads the cheeks and licks his lips.

"Delicious," he hums and gives the cleft a long lick from balls to over the already stretched hole, dipping into it ever so hastily.

Sherlock gasps around Peter's cock and squirms, arching his back to invite Khan deeper.

More lube escapes his hole as Khan presses a finger inside it, quickly followed by another, stretching him open further.

Peter looks over Sherlock's shoulder, at Khan; he’s watching him. Peter's face feels incredibly hot. His breath comes out in pants; his mouth hangs open; his eyes are half-lidded.

Khan lets his fingers slip out of Sherlock and replaces them with his thick cock. Sherlock moans beneath him.

Well fully seated inside him, Khan begins to move, his thrusts making Sherlock suck in the same rhythm, causing a jolt of arousal to hit Peter like lightning. And he’s coming. He moans loudly, digging his fingers into Sherlock's dark curls and tugging at them.

Sherlock swallows and licks the remaining semen from the shaft before pulling off completely. He kisses Peter's stomach affectionately and shuts his eyes, focusing on his own arousal as he is also on the edge.

"Well," Khan says from behind him and quickens his pace and hardens his thrusts. "What a sight." He keeps looking at Peter as Peter sinks down onto his back on the cool floor.

"You want a sight?" Peter asks, smiling at Khan. He sits back up and reaches for Sherlock, cupping his cheek in one hand while resting against the other. He ghosts his lips over Sherlock's cheek, lips and chin, down to his neck where he parts his lips and digs his teeth into the same spot where Khan had sucked a bruise. Khan hums in approval and grabs Sherlock's ass cheeks firmly in both hands.

Sherlock whimpers between them, reaching for his own cock to stroke himself to completion.

"Khan," he breathes desperately. Khan smiles.

"Peter," Sherlock continues, and Peter smiles in his mind, digging his teeth deeper into the soft skin of Sherlock's neck.

A few more rough strokes has Sherlock's body twitching in their grip, shooting his load over his hand and onto the floor.

Khan curses under his breath and is pulled over the edge with him. His hips stutter before he plunges his cock as deep inside Sherlock as possible before spilling over. Sherlock's mouth opens in a silent scream as he’s filled to the brim. His entire body trembles with exhaustion.

Khan gently pulls out and bends down over him, kissing his shoulder blade.

"Welcome home, indeed," Sherlock sighs and collapses into Peter's arms and between his legs.

Khan lies down beside them and chuckles. "Indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
